littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker44
is the 44th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Miyuki and her guardians tries to cheer Ryoma up as the impact of Miyuki's reunion with her uncle Rodimus finally take their toll on him. Sensing this, Cybergeddon attempts to get the last straw, which means to kill Miyuki and Ryoma by burying them in the snow mountains. Synopsis With King Rodimus freed from Azazel's evil seal and the Apocalypse Territory destroyed, the AceStrikers and the rest of the boys decide to have a pajama party to celebrate their victory. The next morning, Miyuki, noticing Ryoma looking down, takes him on their dating in the town to clear his mind. When asked whether or not saving everyone has made him truly happy, Ryoma confesses that he is heartbroken over her choosing to return to her home planet with Rodimus and Victor and lets him lost the girl he loves. Just then, a Royal Haisha monster Abaddon attacks the snowy Mt. Fuyujisaki and the both rushes it without everyone's knows. Cybergeddon, who Overlord controls his anger over losing four horsemen to the AceStrikers, lures Miyuki and Ryoma into burying them in the snow depths, leaving them facing the death slowly. Rinsho, who is worry about the duo's disappears, comes to face off Abaddon. However, Overlord appears before him as he use his influence on Cybergeddon in attempts to kill Rinsho with bear hug, but Rinsho's voice helps Ryoma on regain his senses and push his power with Miyuki's help to freed themselves from buried snow. They managed to overcome Abaddon but Miyuki was exhausted by Cybergeddon's powerful dark shock and is about to get hit again when the AceStrikers knocks it into the snow with Ace Dashing Impact and Ryoma hold Miyuki up. They then defeats Abaddon and Cybergeddon uses his last method to kill them all by enlarge and piloting Abaddon alongside Testament and Catastrophe army, which easily overcome it. Miyuki, accepting the pain of lost love to pursue true dream, fights back against Abaddon and manages to defeat Cybergeddon with GodStriker, leaving Overlord in impressive by how the AceStrikers are actually stronger than he was. Miyuki tells the others that she is okay after the battle is over before they head back for rest. At the Apocalypse's throne, Azazel mourns over Cybergeddon's death and begins his plan of dealing with the AceStrikers, which has something to do with Kataktis' body as Overlord told. Major Events *The Royal Haisha makes it fully appearance as the monster-of-the-week. *Cybergeddon attacks Goseigahara for the first time. **But Cybergeddon was ultimately defeated by GodStriker. *Kataktis' body is seen inside the capsule as he still need to be recovered from the AceStriker's last attack. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata / Cyan Striker *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami / Violet Striker Allies *Victor *Four Gospels *Angus Dei Villains *Cybergeddon *Overlord *Lord Azazel *Testaments and Catastrophes *Haisha Monster: Abaddon Secondary Characters *King Rodimus *Coach Tokuyama *Hamon FC team *Rodimus' royal guards Trivia *The song BRAVE HEAT ~¡Viva! ¡Héroe! plays while the AceStrikers battles Cybergeddon for the last time. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime